


Sunset

by FredericaAih



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ekko was very tired, M/M, They're just two fools, soft Ezreal, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaAih/pseuds/FredericaAih
Summary: Измученное солнце уже не грело, падая за горизонт.
Relationships: Ekko/Ezreal (League of Legends)
Kudos: 9





	Sunset

Измученный, искалеченный. Разбитый, да криво склеенный. Умерший и видевший смерть сотни раз, да выживший и спасший.

Экко сидел на краю крыши. Скорчился, выглядит слишком маленьким. Беззащитным. В одиночестве, где имеет на это право. Руки дрожали, сжимаясь, а потом обхватывая плечи в нелепой попытке согреть себя. Измученное солнце уже не грело, падая за горизонт. Экко выглядит старше, чем есть, от пережитого. Сколько бы не храбрился, шутил, был как можно твёрже. Это ломало. Откалывая по крупинке, каждый день.

Потери. Борьба. Старение родителей, слишком быстрое, чтобы быть незаметным. Он устал. Бесконечно сильно устал. Хоть и должен был сражаться дальше. Заун ведь точно восстанет, если он продержится ещё хоть чуть-чуть? Верно?

Шаги заставляют вздрогнуть. Хватается за часовую стрелу, оборачиваясь, как зверёк готовый сбежать в ту же секунду. Но расслабляется. Знакомый. Светящийся откуда-то изнутри и тоже поломанный. Не подлежащий починке.

Он молчит, просто сбрасывает куртку, да на плечи Экко вешает. И садится рядом. Ему, по его же словам, никогда не холодно. Видимо, огонь внутри у кого-то всё-таки греет. И как же хочется в этот огонь засунуть не только руки, а всего себя. Ведь горит Эзреаль, не потух ещё, надеждой бестолковой, но яркой. Надеется найти родителей, хах. Звучит, глупо, он потерял их почти 12 лет назад. Но у Экко никогда не хватало сил сказать ему, а потом понял, эта правда может сломать. Да, и не факт, что ему поверят. Откуда он знает, может и вправду живы?

Не выдерживает, прижимается близко. Руки тянет. Хочет обнять и согреть. Обещает защиту, она ему самому нужна и он знает, что видно, но не перестает обещать. Впервые не оттолкнул. Экко падает в чужие объятия, чтобы забыться. Эз прячет его. От холодного солнца, от двух городов, от борьбы каждодневной и одиночества. И это работает.

Руками, за спину заведя, старается спрятать в ответ. И куртку поверх голов набрасывает, заставляя Эза согнуться. Смеётся, придурок, что это глупо, но не возражает. Только куртку поправил немного, да лбом уткнулся в чужой лоб.

Странное ощущение. Слишком интимно, но приятно тепло. Голубые глаза, будто светятся. Завораживает, как небо. Бесконечно далеко глубоко, но где-то внутри Экко видит это пламя, что греет сейчас.

Эз не мог отвести взгляд от карих глаз. Завораживали. Сравнения, тупые приходят в голову. Как чай или кофе? Как камни речные? Бред. Словно дерево вековое, прожившее много столетий. Слишком много знающее и пережившее. Ломалось, да выросло заново. И тянется к небу.

Небо приблизилось. Огонь стал горячее. Но не горит Экко.

_Впервые за всю жизнь, просто тепло._


End file.
